


Too Obvious

by doglesbian



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Trans Female Character, just lesbian love all around you know how it is, part fluff part porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglesbian/pseuds/doglesbian
Summary: Cheadle has a secret, and the single girl she would want to know it just found out.





	Too Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> im trans so both gals are trans piyons post op and cheadle kept her hen because she liked it. this is very ironic considering who i headcanon as the top but in any case. i want to write something romantic for these two too but the horny idea was the thing that i got motivation for first so enjoy

Cheadle had a small secret. It was such an obvious possibility that most people would guess it wasn’t true, because it was _too_ obvious. With that and her experience with deception and maintaining composure, she wouldn’t even flinch if someone made a comment like it. So for that reason, she was immune to any accusations.

When you love someone deeply, and find yourself alone with them, you let your guard down for them. The mask of composure you lay out for others falls in the face of romance. You're still you, but with a little more freedom, mischief, and vulnerability.

It was one night while Piyon was making dinner for them both that Cheadle got caught. She sneaked into the kitchen to steal an early sample, giving Piyon a hug from behind after she did so. Piyon sighed in loving annoyance. “Am I going to have to leash you to keep you out of my kitchen?”

Cheadle makes a tiny, squeaky noise and blurts out a stutter-y “Maybe? I mean, no.” She pauses just a bit too long as she tries to cover herself, coming up with “I don’t know if just a leash could keep me away.”

Piyon, intrigued, turned to look at Cheadle’s face, giving a quizzical expression at the tinge of blush and the funny look in her eyes. She ignored it though, opting to just roll her eyes at her, giving a firm “Just go to the table already. I’ll be done soon.”

Cheadle went to sit herself down as she fretted internally over what just happened, wondering if Piyon really hadn’t noticed or if she was waiting to call her on it, waiting to pounce on the now-exposed girl laid bare for her.

Dinner passed with regular conversation, Cheadle complimenting the food and the duo doing their usual recollection of the busy days they’d had, and Cheadle’s worry drifted away as she began to nearly forget her situation. It wasn’t until they were later on the couch relaxing, cuddling gently, with Cheadle now entirely not suspecting anything would happen, that Piyon popped the question.

“Che, what was that blushing about in the kitchen earlier?”

Cheadle made a loud, undignified noise, her face heating up speedily as she tried to find words.

The Zodiac Dog herself dreamed of being treated like a puppy. Much too obvious a thing, but it was true. And in this moment she thanked all higher powers that the person who just found out was the single person she would have wanted to know.

It’d developed _after_ she’d been assigned her position, which was good because she probably would have died from the embarrassment of the coincidence. And for a long time, it was mostly a tiny dream in her head, not something she focused on for fear of the yearning consuming her. But once she had found her girlfriend, and those dreams now had a person to hold her leash, to pet her and praise her, it was an inevitable fall.

She whined and squirmed with her face mashed into a pillow, overwhelmed by the acknowledgement of long-repressed desires, of wants dismissed as too silly, and of the gush of honesty and openness she’d been made to make with her girlfriend. It was about twice as bad as the first time she’d asked about sex, the walls she’d created in herself being torn down, difficult but oh so cathartic.

Sometimes she dreamed of simpler things, of just the desire to have a loving, caring girl to watch over her, of gentle pets and dearest praise and a time to relax deeply. Sometimes she dreamed of more passionate things, of heavier pettings and a more specific kind of loving. Y’know, sex stuff.

Throughout her long winded and slightly muffled confessions, Piyon simply smiled, happy to see her dearest giving herself freedom and telling her of new and better ways to express her love. She had started her support with just a hug, but as she learned more she moved to long strokes down the dog girl’s back and gentle scratches behind her ears that made her shiver and melt and made it just that much easier to let everything out. She gave whispered affirmations, and when Cheadle ran out of things to say and just whimpered, she kept her gentle touch going and planted kisses over every part of Cheadle she could reach. She had some questions, for sure, but knew she should save them for once she’d calmed her pup down.

* * *

She was still too shy to ask entirely out loud, so when she was wanting Cheadle would grab her collar (colored a blue that matched her eyes) and present it to Piyon. Piyon would put it on her and stroke her hair as she listened to what exactly her puppy wanted today, eager to provide. She enjoyed seeing this side of Cheadle, relaxed and letting herself be vulnerable. Che was absolutely adorable, and she loved so much that she’d been chosen for the privilege of caring for her. She sometimes wanted to show Cheadle a special side of her own, but with her outspokenness and general boldness she was more or less always like this; thus the special side she gave consisted mostly of love and kisses.

Cheadle loved these moments as well, of escaping the stress of her life, of being led a bit after playing leader day after day, of having someone to depend on when she had to fend for herself for so long. Of being slightly more herself than usual, of being safe to be vulnerable.

On an average day, things were simple. On one day, for example, she had come home and the rest of the night consisted of close cuddles, petting, small praises and lots of “good girl”s. She had laid herself over Piyon’s lap, relaxing into her touch and just enjoying the calm, almost empty-headedness she’d been granted. No thoughts, no worries, just Piyon’s gentle loving hand touching every sweet spot it could find, from ear scratches to back strokes to tummy rubs to loving strokes of her face, while her other hand busied itself with moving through her phone, although she still gave her puppy plenty of attention. She was a good multitasker, able to do whatever she did on that thing all the time while still passing loving looks and kind words at every opportunity.

Cheadle would often fall asleep in this position, and when it was time to move to bed the pup had to be gently slung over Piyon’s shoulder and carried off. The way Piyon carried her with her supernatural strength like that made her feel small in a way that she loved, and after the first few times getting carried around became a common request of hers.

* * *

On more special days, where Cheadle wanted a more passionate experience, fun times were had. It was on these days she noticed Piyon had two methods of dealing with the pup that she would switch between as she needed. One was similar to her less passionate moments, a loving, caring mistress who, despite delighting in some teasing and mischief, was deeply invested in keeping her pet happy. The other was more intense, with Piyon playing with her freely and in a wanting way that resembled a predator toying with its trapped prey. They both liked to laugh at the role reversal of the rabbit being the predator. It was in these times that Cheadle felt helpless to the whims of her mistress, in a way she deeply delighted in. The heavy relinquishing of control to a girl who would use it well excited her.

Another example day. Piyon ordered her to strip, and Cheadle felt every bit of her skin flush as she exposed herself for her mistress, every nerve going on end as she felt eyes roaming over her, being laid bare besides her collar. Piyon moved forward to examine every inch of her pet by touch, making her shiver in delight, and then ordered her to her knees once she was satisfied with her examination, followed by leashing her.

The pup was made to do tricks, roll over, beg, shake, silly and small things that deepened the pet mindspace Cheadle was in. Every trick was rewarded with a touch, small, passing strokes here and there that were nice but always left her wanting for more. When a sensitive spot was hit, she would give a tiny yip that made her mistress giggle at her.

Then, when satisfied with her pet’s performance, Piyon stripped off her lower half of clothes, exposing her pussy to her puppy and tugging her forward with the leash until her face was just about mashed into it. The scent of her mistress’ crotch made Cheadle want for it even more than she already did, and she didn’t even have to be asked before she began to push her tongue in, eager to please and take in her mistress’ taste. Piyon groaned softly in surprise, giving soft praises of “good girl” as she dug her fingers into long green hair, gently guiding her and showing her how to bump her clit with her nose, what angle could reach the best spots, and other tips for optimal pleasure so the frantic puppy wouldn’t lose technique in her slight frenzy of desire.

By the time Piyon pulled her away, Cheadle had made her lover cum not just once but three times, a feat she took great pride in. She also came out with a face covered in juices which Piyon promptly wiped off with a damp towel (she’d come prepared since she knew Cheadle was sensitive to things being on her.) Then she gave her pet a long and deep kiss, wanting a taste of herself as well as wanting to feel the way her pup melts into her arms every time she kisses her just right. It also brought to Cheadle’s attention the need she’d built up over her oral adventures, her desperation for attention suddenly at the front of her mind.

When they stopped their lip-lock, Cheadle was still deep in kiss bliss, and only half noticed the bone-shaped gag being stuffed into her mouth and strapped around her head. She was usually too fuzzy-headed to speak during these times anyways, but the way the gag sealed that fact still made her excited. Plus, Piyon had a plan with it.

“Roll over.” Cheadle did so, propping her limbs up in a way that presented her body to her mistress, especially her hardened hen. “Someone deserves a treat.” She reached for her pet… and began petting slow circles over her stomach. There was almost a whine of disappointment from Cheadle, but the butterflies building in her body and the onset of relaxation mushed it down to a sigh of comfort, and she almost began to forget her arousal… until Piyon moved lower and lower down her torso, dragging her fingers near her crotch and along her inner thighs, avoiding her hen just barely, teasing until Cheadle’s attention returned straight to her needs. 

You could hear her desperate panting finding its way around her gag, and when her mistress’ touch finally began to toy with her hen, there were loud, happy whimpers. Tiny traces slowly progressed to her hand curling around it, pumping slowly but quicker as time went on, but ultimately never enough to make Cheadle complete. 

She wanted to beg, plead with whatever words she could form, but as planned, the gag stopped her from making anything but pitiful whines. Her mistress eventually heard, leaned up to meet her pet’s eyes, face close to where they could feel each others’ hot breath. “Is something wrong, pup?” In her asking, she had stopped stroking, fingers still curled around in a fist, which drove Cheadle instantly to pure desperation, pumping her hips into the air in an attempt to fuck Piyon’s fist. “Oh, I see, poor girl needs something more?” Cheadle nodded.

“I think I know what to do.” She gave a parting peck on the cheek, and in a moment her hand was gone, and Cheadle felt like she might explode. Then, warm wetness encompassed her hen, making her yip and tremble in surprised pleasure as Piyon snaked her tongue around and drove her pet crazy with pleasure, delighting at hearing her happy moans. She used one hand to pet along her chest as well, going between toying with her breasts and nipples and continuing her soft tummy lovings, giving her pet a mixture of feelings and sensations that made her squirm.

When she finally made her way to climax, her back arched and she cried out in pleasure, shaking a bit from the height of her pleasure. After she was good and done Piyon’s mouth retreated, and Cheadle felt her gag removed, panting from the effort. Then Piyon kissed her… with her cum still in her mouth, snowballing it in. She squirmed in surprise, torn between her usual melty kiss bliss and the exciting shock. She noted carefully that it tasted better than she’d expected, and paired well with the taste of Piyon’s tongue.

When their kiss broke Cheadle flopped to the floor, drained from all her experiences but weakly reaching for Piyon in an obvious attempt for getting to hold and be held in her moments of afterglow. Her request was fulfilled, although not until after she’d been carried by Piyon over to a better resting spot, wiped down to get rid of sweat and spit and any other excess, and had a blanket wrapped around her, which Piyon promptly joined her under, passing gentle praises and pettings with her arms wrapped around her pup, smiling at the droopy eyelids and strained attempts to pass off tiny kisses she was giving. There they laid, riding out their high, safe and warm and loved in each other’s embrace.


End file.
